


Seven's un-bara-ble secret

by sassamifrass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Yoosung, Crack, F/M, Implied yooran, blame twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassamifrass/pseuds/sassamifrass
Summary: Okay Twitter went nuts this morning as we all started bara Yoosung headcanons for Reasons. *** Then @yookim posted this and I had to join in*** Here's my shitpost-y tweet that made me realise I had to write this.*** Also have bara yoosung and this other bara yoosung lololol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone on Twitter who participated in the bara yoosung threads lolololol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+on+Twitter+who+participated+in+the+bara+yoosung+threads+lolololol).



You aimlessly wander between the kitchen and the lounge room, keeping yourself busy with... nothing much... while Seven keeps his back to you at all times. He’s like one of those paintings where the eyes are designed to follow you around the room, but. Y'know. It’s his back. You sigh and look towards the small pile of his things in the corner of the room, the essentials he grabbed in his mad rush to the apartment.

A small book you hadn’t noticed before catches your eye. The gold foil on the spine glimmers in the cold light coming from Seven’s laptop. You’re sure you had some books that looked like that as a kid. Is that Seven’s favourite childhood story? Something so precious he had to take it with him even in his rush? Your curiosity is piqued.

Seven may seem to know at all times how to keep his back to you but the majority of his attention is elsewhere and your approach goes unnoticed. You gently slip the book out from under his bag and move to the couch.

The book is filled with bookmarks. Wait, not, not bookmarks.

They’re sketches. Hundreds of them. Stored between every page. All sketches of… yes, you’re certain. They’re all… members of the RFA. All done in an incredibly muscular, buff style. _Is this… bara? Seven has… a huge… collection… of RFA… bara?_

You can’t help but let out a giggle. You attempt to hide it but it’s too late – Seven’s ears have pricked up and just like your phonecalls, he can’t ignore the sweet sound of your laughter.

“What are you…?” His eyes widen as he notices the book on your lap, a sketch in your hands. “Nooooooo!” He dashes to your side and yanks the book from your hands, towering over you. “D-don’t touch any of the things I’ve brought with me!”

“Seven…” you say. You’d be a little intimidated but you’re still so full of pure joy at seeing those goofy sketches and his face is just so, so red right now, you just want to reach up and ruffle his hair. “Seven is this… bara? I… I love it…”

“You… you like them?” You’re not sure what the new tone in Seven’s voice is.

You nod and hold up a detailed sketch of Yoosung flexing in class, breaking a stack of his own schoolbooks in two. “Seven, these are amazing. I just wish…”

“What?”

You look crestfallen. “Seven… you clearly love the other members so much… to draw them so often… to take these pictures with you. I just… feel a little left out, is all. I mean, I know I’m a girl, but…”

Seven kneels down and places a hand on your knee, forcing you to look directly into his deep, golden eyes. “Oh… no… wait…” He puts one hand into his hoodie and pulls something out from an internal pocket. “See, [MC]… I always keep this one closest to my heart.”

He hands you the paper. On it is a picture of you, standing atop a pile of fainted businessmen, your muscular arms held high in victory, your shorts barely containing your ripped thighs, with an equally ripped shirt showing off your amazing pectoral muscles.

“S-Seven!” You blush, unable to form a proper sentence for a moment. “Y-you really do care!!!”

He clasps you to his chest, face in your hair. “[MC]! [MC]! I love you most of all! I’ll draw more, I promise! It’s your muscles that power the beating of my heart the most!!!”

Then Saeran bursts in and is so overwhelmed by this scene (and the very detailed Yoosung pictures) that his mind is completely healed of all damage and he forgives all that has happened and you all live happily together forever the end.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, internet.


End file.
